Re:naru-wolf
by Blucky96
Summary: A drop of poison downs our beloved hero, but his story is yet to end. A risky deal with will see him face new adventures and challenges. please R&R. This is a return story for me so be kind, I haven't been active in years.
1. Chapter 1

The people you love most often hurt you the most. These words where quietly proven true when in the middle of a pitch black night a hero died. His blonde hair pooled on his pillow framing his head. He was left a cooling corpse his bed surrounded by lifeless furniture. A cruel irony for the man who held the power to bring down mountains to have died such a quite lonely death. His mouth caked in black blood marked the only visual proof of the horrible pain he experienced. His insides turned to mush by the veil poison dripped in his food by scheming old fools. His power had represented a change those used to the luxury of corrupt power could not see made.

This dead blonde hero was not any ordinary person however: even in death he held the last laugh. He escaped the horrible pain of death by making a deal with the Shinigami. He traded a soul for a second chance at life, not just any soul either. The blonde traded the willing soul of his prisoner the nine-tailed fox. The fox reasoned that being inside the Shinigami's stomach would allow him to finally be free, unhindered by greedy humans he would make the death gods stomach his home. However making a deal with the Shinigami is never as easy as it sounds, as our hero would come to learn.

\- Day one -

The blonde hero felt weak, hungry and tired. It was a miserable feeling for one who had previously held incredible power. He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't budge. A small silver of worry spread in his chest. He brought his arms to his face to rub his eyes but his arms felt weird and wouldn't move the way he wanted. In fact his whole body felt weird. He tried to sit up but not only could he not muster the strength but it felt oddly unnatural. 'What the hell is this bullshit' he thought to himself.

His stomach let out a growl, reminding him of his hunger. 'Got it tummy food first'. He sniffed the air, his nose was assaulted by the smell of dog. Oddly it sparked a feeling of being safe. A sudden primal instinct urged his body to crawl forward with all his might. He met furry struggling resistance in the form of competition but his stubborn nature carried him forward. His nose smacked into a wet soft object causing him yell which sounded more like a yelp to his confused hungry ears. His mind might have been in turmoil but his body knew just what to do as he began to suckle the wet fleshy object.

Having had his fill, his tired mind and exhausted body caught up to the young hero. He felt himself droop before everything went dark. His last thoughts slightly nervous about the future.

\- Day two-

A slight breeze ruffled the young previously dead hero. 'Mmm that feels nice' he thought sleepily. Suddenly thoughts of the last couple of days entered the blondes mind. 'Oh yea I died' our hero let out a sigh as he wiggled himself free from the furry mess he'd previously gotten into. He still felt week but today was a fast improvement from yesterday. In fact he thought he should probably try to figure out exactly where he was.

A beam of light found its way to the hero's face causing him to wiggle his nose. He found his sense of smell was much better than it had ever been. In fact if he was to believe his nose he was some place damp surrender by furry dogs. ' Nani?'

He tried to force his eyes open, naturally he felt some resistance but his panic fueled mind and strong will let him succeed. His vision was blurry at first unable to make anything out. He closed them, waited a few seconds, and then tried again. His vision was still spotty but he was able to finally see where he was.

A damp cave with a low hanging roof, there was what appeared to be tree roots along the walls of the cave. A few bats also made the cave their home. Turning his head, he found the source of the light beam. It came from a modest sized hole, which appeared to be the only way in and out of the cave. The outside world was too bright for his still adjusting eyes so he shielded his eyes with his paw.

'Wait paw?' finally he turned his vision to himself. He was small, furry… and cute? 'I'm a dog?' suddenly he felt movement behind him. A shiver went down his spine as he turned his head.

There was a huge wolf behind him, she was beautiful covered in silver fur with a majestic poise about her. All around here lay wolf pups around his size. They were naturally too young to be moving around like him.

"You're a curious one, young pup." Her voice was majestic and full of warmth and love. His heart clenched, he was unused to being spoken to in such a manner.

"Whoa you're really pretty" his voice sounded young and innocent even to his own ears. The larger female wolf seemed surprised, before she let out a happy chuckle.

"You're going to be special, huh, Naru-wolf. A true Alpha." She closed the distance between them and nuzzled him with her nose.

"But you still have some growing up before then." She laid her head besides his small body, judging their small conversation to be over she fell asleep.

Naruto was left awake confused and with a chest swollen with emotion. He knew this women would never replace his first mother, but it was nice being cared for. 'I swore I'll protect this' he turned his head to where his equally small sibling lay. 'I guess that included them too.'

That when it hit him. He had a family, for the first time in his life he had a family that was alive and with him. I need to grow up to be strong, stronger than before. I can't let these guys down.

Suddenly he heard a small ping.

 **Gamer mode unlocked**

 **Achievement unlocked: life purpose**

 **Character display unlocked:**

 **Name: Naru-wolf**

 **Race: Wolf**

 **Level: 1 EXP: 100 Till next level 250**

 **HP:20 MP:5**

 **Traits: Alpha prospect- The strongest of the litter, plus 15% to growth**

 **Strong willed- hard to break and a force to be reckoned with plus %20 endurance**

 **Ambitious- Seeks to gain power at a high coast, plus 10% to Learning**

 **Lonely- will seek the warmth of company, -5% to seduction resistance**

 **Abilities:**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Intelligent: 5**

 **Endurance: 7 (8.4)**

 **Mana Control: 1**

 **Speed: 6**

 **Magic resistance: 2**

'Wait what' o.0


	2. Chapter 2

_Author notes: Hey just wanted to take a quick moment to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. You're all awesome peeps. Also I'll be trying to update this story at least once a week as a sort of challenge to myself, so if I can't keep up feel free to harass me. ^_^ - Blucky_

 _-_ Day Three -

Naru laid flat on top of the furry mountain that was his mother. She was peacefully asleep unaware of the raging thoughts and emotions of her young son. 'Fucking Shinigami, not only did he revive me as a fucking little baby wolf, but I'm also a part of a weird game.' He let out a long sigh.

His options on what to do at the moment seemed kind of limited. His mother spent most of her time sleeping and he dared not wake her. He was a little too embarrassed by her warm loving words to talk to her. 'What am I supposed to do with all this free time' he was honestly starting to get cabin fever. He wasn't used to being in one place for so long. There was also the fact that his furry siblings where still babies and couldn't even open their eyes yet.

Naru suddenly heard a quit little ping. 'Aw not again'

 **Quest Unlocked: Explore the cave**

 **Objective: entertain yourself by exploring the vastness of your modest home**

 **Reward: 75 EXP + Mothers praise**

 **Secondary Objective: ?**

 **Reward: 175 EXP + ?**

Naru stared at the words that appeared inside his mind. He understood the primary Objective pretty well, it was self-explanatory but why was the second objective worth more EXP when he couldn't even read it.

The wolf pup stood firmly on his pudgy little legs before jumping down from his porch on top his mother. The cave was pretty small so he wasn't sure why exploring it would be a quest but well… fuck it. He turned his attention to the back of the cave first, there was maybe 6 feet of open space between himself and the back wall of the cave. He quickly shuffled over to the back careful not to disturb the bats they shared their home with. 'Who knows if those guys are friendly' he thought to himself.

All along the back wall of the cave their where embedded roots, some of them let out a weird smell. It honestly hurt his noise a bit so he avoided those. He walked the length of the back wall before making his way to the right side of the cave. He didn't find anything interesting on the right side of the cave except for the bones of a few small birds.' I guess mom goes hunting when I'm asleep. It makes sense why I always see her sleeping.' Only having the left side of the cave left to explore he jogged over.

He found himself momentarily fascinated by a beautiful stone carefully piled on top of some brown rags. It was well polished and gave an aura of power. 'How have I not noticed this before?' The young hero took a hesitant sniff of the stone. It smelled like a rock '_-_'. The embarrassed wolf pup poked the stone with his front paw, feeling a little vengeful; he poked it harder.

" _ **Please stop that**_ **."** Naru almost jumped out of his skin. Where had that laud booming voice come from. He turned back towards his mother. She and the pups seemed undisturbed. 'Weird.' He thought to himself. Naru turned a suspicious eye back to the stone.

The youngster brought his paw up again before touching the stone, it felt a little cold to the touch. Its surface was very smooth. It was oddly pleasant to run his paw along the beautiful stone.

" _ **You're an odd one, aren't you**_ **."** Whoa there it was again. Naru whipped his head back and forth looking for the speaker. Suddenly his whole body froze, 'Is this stone talking to me'. He turned his attention back to the stone.

"He-hello" The nervous pup asked, talking a couple steps back from the stone.

" _ **You're a bit of a coward aren't you**_ **"** the speaker let out a deep resonating chuckle. 'Insulted even by stupid rocks' The angry pup finally let out a mighty squeaky shout before tackling the stone with his front paws. He felt oddly satisfied looking at the overturned stone. Sure he didn't actually get it very far but he'd like to see the stupid stone act all smug now that it was off its stupid perch.

" _ **Oi, you stupid asshole why'd you go and do that**_ **."**

"I'm not a coward. I mean who wouldn't be freaked out by a talking stone." Naru let out a huff, he had a completely normal reaction.

" _ **Okay, okay I get it. Please get me back to my comfy resting place**_ **."** Naru let out a sigh the stupid rock had said please, so he let his wounded pride go and helped the stone back to its resting spot made of rags.

"So what exactly are you" The black wolf pup inquired.

" _ **Oh hehe, I'm a powerful ice spirit. Sadly I've been trapped in this stupid stone for over 100 years**_ **."** The Spirits voice took on a more serious tone towards the end.

"Oh, you must be very upset." Naru's thoughts went to the Kyuubi and his situation. 'Will I always encounter powerful sealed beings?' The pup lamented for their predicaments.

" _ **Yea, I guess I am. It's not so bad though Silvia has kept me company the last few years**_ **."** Naru took on a puzzled look who the heck was Silvia.

"Who's Silvia?" the pup asked.

" _ **Your mum pup, you know the she-wolf currently napping right behind us**_ **."** The cheeky ice spirit chuckled. 'So her name is Silvia'. The name fit her well.

"Is there a way to let you out of this stone" The black wolf puppy asked. He made a resolution to help him if he could, in honor of his Friend Kurama.

" _ **There is no way to escape, I can only be freed once I obtain the pardon of the Sky god**_ **."** Well that was a bummer. He was hopping he could actually help the trapped ice spirit.

"I'm sorry Ice spirit dude." The pup apologized. The stone shined brightly for a second.

" **Why are you apologizing?"** The spirit sounded intrigued.

"Because I'm unable to help you. I know it must be really shitty to be trapped like that." The reincarnate hero stated sincerely.

" _ **You're not too bad, eh pup. You've won my favor, so I'll bless you with a small gift**_ **."** Naru looked puzzled for a second. What kind of a gift could a stone give him.

 **Ping**

 **Received Minor blessing of the Ice Spirit Yuki**

 **The Ice Spirit Yuki found you interesting enough to favor you with a useful gift, use it well. The cold is now your friend, Ice spells learned at a faster rate.**

 **Obtained Frost resistance (LVL Max) Only the most extreme cold will affect you**

 **Unlocked: Ice magic**

 **Spell learned: Iceball- the most basic of basic ice magic, allows the user to gather ice magic and create a small projectile ice ball.**

 **Casting coast: 2 MP**

 **Damage Points: 5 DP**

Whoa that was so cool, so he could use magic now. He hadn't really put much thought into the promise he'd made yesterday but this would definitely help. 'So I can use ice magic kind of like Haku? And the spirits name is Yuki.' Naru let out a chuckle at the irony.

"Thank you so much Yuki-san, this is really an awesome gift." The pup bowed his head in thanks.

" **You are welcome, now I must rest. Giving blessings makes one very tired. You should go to your mother now. She is soon to awaken. "** The spirit gave out a tired yawn as its smooth stone prison dimmed.

 **Ping**

 **Quest Explore the Cave completed**

 **Reward: +75 EXP, Mother praise (Speak to mother for reward)**

 **Secondary Objective Complete: +175 EXP, Gained Ice Spirit Blessing.**

 **Ping leveled up 1-2**

 **Character Display:**

 **Name: Naru-wolf**

 **Race: Wolf**

 **Level: 2 EXP: 350 Till next level 300**

 **HP:25 MP:10**

 **Traits: Alpha prospect- The strongest of the litter, plus 15% to growth**

 **Strong willed- hard to break and a force to be reckoned with plus %20 endurance**

 **Ambitious- Seeks to gain power at a high coast, plus 10% to Learning**

 **Lonely- will seek the warmth of company, -5% to seduction resistance**

 **Abilities:**

 **Strength: 4**

 **Intelligence: 7**

 **Endurance: 9 (10.8)**

 **Mana Control: 4**

 **Speed: 7**

 **Magic resistance: 4**

'Awesome I leveled up' Naru gave a low whistle. If the game mechanics worked the way he thought they did he still had a while before he was as strong as he needed to be.

"Naru, come here please." Silvia called for her son.

"Kay" The young pup trotted over to his mom before plopping himself down in front of her.

"I managed to hear a little bit of what you said to Yuki, you're such a good boy Naru." Silvia happily praised her son. Naru lowered his eyes feeling a little shy his mother was actually praising him.

"Thank you." Naru quietly responded. Silvia gave the wolf equivalent of a smile before patting his head with her paw.

"You're very lucky to have been blessed by Yuki. It's an amazing gift Naru. If you nurture it you will grow to be very powerful." Silvia explained.

"What do you mean by nurture?" Naru asked curiously.

"Well Yuki opened a path for you Naru. That's not a very easy thing to do by yourself. Many spend their whole lives trying to gain a magical ability. You're only a couple days old and already so far ahead. Now all you need to do is train the magical ice abilities you gained from his blessing." Silvia lectured her son.

"How will I do that?" asked the curious reincarnation.

"Well I'll be helping you of course. You see son I've also been blessed by Yuki." The sliver wolf puffed her chest out in pride at the end.

Silvia and Naru spent the rest of the day talking before going to sleep.

\- Day Four-

Naru felt a breeze ruffle his fur rousing him from his light sleep. 'This cave is pretty drafty' the blessed pup thought to himself before stretching. It was pretty quiet in the pup's home. 'Mom must still be out hunting'.

The young wolf turned his gaze to his siblings. They were a cute bunch, snuggled together to keep warm. He had five cute little black wolf siblings. 'I haven't really interacted with them. I guess they might still be too young' Naru speculated. He wondered what kind of characters his kin would be.

It was still too early to know though. Naru's attention went Yuki's stone. 'Poor guy mom said he'll be resting for a couple days after blessing me' He's situation really is too similar to Kuramas.

The rest of the day was spent thinking about his new situation until his mother came home late and too tired to do much training.


End file.
